kyuuketsukinin
by akuoni
Summary: A girl from a world where Naruto is an UNFINISHED legend among legends is sent to her worlds past as the vampirenin who fell for a cold person. The one who sent her, Jikoku, posed as his sibling, Kaze to fulfill a prophesy he himself foresaw millenia ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Irreversable Timerift Jutsu**

He jumped from branch to branch, his spiky hair trailing behind him. His breakneck pace created a breeze before and behind him. He lept and began falling before he realised he was in a meadow. He landed hard but his training made the fall seem to be little more than a light fall. He looked up with dark eyes and saw something that made his jaw threaten to drop.

Aitora sighed; the taunts had been worse than ever. Her name, lovetiger, had been a source of trouble since her youth; she was not physically any different from the other children but spychically she was a void. She was an energy vampire but she hadn't realized it untill she met Kaze. He had helped her as best he could but... he had inadequate knowledge. He told her that the only way she could control herself was to abandon her entire life and leave her world. She had refused and he had disappeared.

"You win, kah-zee sensei." She sighed.

"You will have a hard time fitting in with that stupid American accent you have." came the disapproving reply.

"Meh." she grunted out, her face taking on a rather dog-like appearance. Kazi snorted and cuffed the back of her head.

"Troublesome."

"That's me!" she replied with a ten-megawatt grin that only a few disturbingly optimistic souls seemed to possess.

"You will pack what you are going to take with you and be in the forest at 0605 tomorrow, and _don't _be late." he growled out the last portion of the sentence. For whatever reason she was incapable of being on time. It was enough to test even the infinite patience of an immortal such as himself. He sighed and wondered how such a well learned female could miss the similarity in names from his and someone elses. "and wear your least favorite outfit. Remember, modesty is an issue; you can't be modest if you want to go."

"Hentai," she growled, waving assention as she headed home. He smirked and disappeared in a tiny whirlwind.

**Timeskip: 6:00 A.M.**

"Mrrrhhh..." was the zombie-like groan of one exhausted Aitora as she dragged herself out to the forest.

**Time: 6:03 A.M.**

A whirlwind rose for a moment and settled revealing Kazi. He sat down at the base of an old cherrytree.

**Time: 6:05 A.M.**

Aitora stepped out of the forest and into the clearing. _Right on time, this time..._ she thought tiredly.

"You're on time for once," he noted, "now strip out of your clothes so that we can get this over with. You can keep your back to me if you want."

She grunted and turned around, deftly removing her clothes and stood waiting for him to begin.

"Timerift Irreversible Jutsu!" he called, making an intricate series of hand motions. She screamed as her body began to tear itself apart with a flash of bluish light.

"Good-bye Aito-chan."

**A/N: **This is my first Naruto fanfic. I know I've got a ton of backlog from my other stories but... comeon, I'm a procrastinator; it's what i do. Also today on the 30th of December i got a Gaara T-shirt, missing-nin Konoha headband, and sand-nin gloves. I'm so happy. ;)


	2. Tigers Rage Jutsu

**A/N:** TimeRift Irreversible Jutsu is my design. It operates rather like the machines from timeline so it rips apart the atoms in a person's body and rearranges them some other place/time. that is all

**Naruto:** You forgot the disclaimer!! Believe it!

**Authoress: **Oh, yeah... I do not own the Naruto universe.

**Tigers Rage Justu**

Aitora screamed as she felt the agony of the jutsu taking effect. It was a poweerful technique requiring absolute focus and an insane amount of chakura; in fact only a few could master it and even fewer were capable of actually using it. Soon, however, the pain stopped and she stopped sreaming. She looked around her and spotted the boy; screaming again, she pulled her bag in front of herself and tried to cover everything she could. He stared at the girl for a few more seconds before coming to his senses. He pulled out a Kunai and held it defensively in front of himself.

"Who are you?" he demanded. She stared at him warily before speaking.

"Aitora... Azamagi-Ochira Aitora."

"What are you doing here?"

"My sensei, Kazei-sama sent me to this place. He said that I needed to find the never-sleeping sand-nin. He said the the ninja was for the raccoon demon, Shukaku?"

_This Aitora must be looking for Gaara, but why does her sensei want her to-_

"sigh I'm guessing that you don't want to help me find him, huh? I was also told to find the blue-eyed fox, Sensei says that he's a human though. You must think I am troublesome too. Um... can you turn around? I want to get dressed." He blushed in embarrassment and turned around.

"Anyways, I've told you my name, tell me yours; it's only polite you know."

"Uchiha Sasuke," he replied. **_The Traitor!?!_** She stiffened in surprise and anger, her face unconsciously twisting into a snarl. He felt a sudden spike of familiar chakra and suddenly felt slightly woozy.

"Wh-where is… " he murmured quietly as he collapsed, unconscious. Her breath hitched as a mild migraine started to pound in her temples.

_flashback _

_"Ai-chan! Pay attention!" An eraser bounced off of the sleeping girl's head. She opened her eyes and looked around, "You are supposed to be meditating so that you can be at peace with the world. **Not **_**sleeping the day away**!_" _

_"I am at peace with myself and the world when I sleep Sensei." _

_"Don't backtalk me!" _

_"You are unhappy sensei, be at peace with the world, not at war with me." _

_End flashback _

"I wish I had paid more attention to kazi-sensei..." she muttered as she picked up the boy. "Blockhead doesn't even know how to prevent an energy vampire from sapping his chakra."

"_Sasuke!_" yelled an orange blur as it burst out of the foliage to her side. It noticed her, and the boy she was carrying. "_Who are you and what did you do to him?_"

"I already told this blockheaded snake. My name is Aitora," she snapped, "Who, in the name of the twelve, are you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" His eyes burned with determination and something else. She had found the fox she was looking for. _He is the hero of the legend! But how is he a fox? _

"Naruto?" she replied questioningly, "do you know where I can find the fox in human form? My sensei told me to find him and the sand-nin that never sleeps. They are going to save this world with a team that will go down as _the_ legendary team of ninja elite."

Naruto was confused, but he looked at her carefully. She looked at him, but she avoided looking directly at him in the eyes. She was wary of telling him the whole truth but. "Sure! I'll help!"

She nodded, "I knew you were... The fox will be the Golden King... Loyal, kind, sad, and merciful..."


End file.
